In her chemistry class, Nadia took 6 tests. Her scores were 89, 76, 79, 78, 75, and 95. What was her average score on the tests?
Answer: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 6 scores and their sum is $89 + 76 + 79 + 78 + 75 + 95 = 492$ Her average score is $492 \div 6 = 82$.